


mamihlapinatapei

by lifeisnowhere (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, enjoy i guess, idk man, my first fic oof, theyre the same age, this is pretty shitty tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lifeisnowhere
Summary: mamihlapinatapei – Yagana wordless, yet meaningful look between two people who both desire to initiate something, but both are too scared to initiate themselves.





	1. [cavoli riscaldati]

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter reunites with an old buddy.

peter’s condition got better over time.  
no, let’s rephrase that.   
peter got better at pretending to be ok over time; that’s more accurate.

he wasn’t sure why he pushed wade away like that. wade gave him this weird feeling in his gut that he’s never felt before. it was those brown, soft eyes that contrasted so greatly with his personality made his cheeks flush and heart swell.  
maybe it’s love. the voice in the back of his head whispered, but to him it felt like a shout. peter shook the thought out of his head.  
no. wade was his best friend.   
that’s all he was to him. a friend. a platonic friend.

 

wade didn’t know why he was pushed away.  
it was a huge punch in the gut. was it him? did he do something wrong?  
the questions burned his mind all day and all night, eating away at his self-esteem. was his personality too much? was he too loud? did peter just not like him?

so many questions he had but no one to give him answers.  
months later, wade got over it. he figured that maybe he was babying peter too much. they were fifteen, after all. whatever, peter looked like he was doing ok anyways.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

peter stopped going to school after that.  
it was partly because he simply didn’t want to and partly because it’s hard to focus in class when your mind is at war with itself.  
working on his small projects was more fun anyways, building larger and larger lego sculptures each passing week, building more computers from bits and pieces he found in the bins and being able to just... be himself. those were the few times peter felt truly happy.  
of course, the bills weren’t going to pay themselves – aunt may stopped working to dedicate herself to making peter’s life as miserable as possible, so peter decided to get a job at a coffee shop near the flat he and aunt may lived in.  
the shop a popular spot for hipsters, ordering drinks with names so long that peter swore he was developing a phobia of them.  
it was a regular shift, the shop full of teenagers and college students taking advantage of the free wi-fi by bringing literally every electronic device they owned. it was scary, really.  
peter normally zoned out during his shift, mentally waking back up when a customer came to order or to make up some bullshit issue about their drink.   
this time, something felt a bit different about this customer.

they almost felt…familiar. the soft eyes that would take him to paradise stared into his soul.   
“hey, are you gonna take my order or….?” a voice broke his train of thoughts.  
it was wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.


	2. viraag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> viraag: the emotional pain of not seeing a loved one for a while.

wade looked different. he looked more masculine; fitter.  
“uh, yeah of course. what can I get for you?” peter spoke. he could get drunk off those eyes.  
wade ordered an iced coffee to go, with extra whipped cream and literally every topping that could fit.  
classic wade.  
peter nodded and went off to make the drink, considering re-introducing himself and how he’d do it.  
‘hey, you look familiar. have I met you before?” … no. that didn’t feel right. it was too casual.  
once he finished with the toppings, he turned back to wade, seeing the boy smiling.  
“you know, peter. i really missed you,” wade spoke, taking the drink and handing peter a five dollar bill.  
peter froze, but he was also really glad he didn’t have to initiate the conversation.  
“i missed you too. i’m sorry for pushing you away, wade.”  
“it’s fine. I guess. you were going through shit and I was being too nosy and I should’ve just left you alone and-, “  
“no, no. it’s all my fault. I wish I was more sensitive,” peter stared into wade’s eyes, then noticed the long line of people behind him. he took the money from wade and added “hey, let me just give you my number, you’re kinda holding up the line,” he gestured the line behind wade.  
“oh shit. here, um,” wade unlocked his phone and opened the contacts app. peter quickly typed in his number and waved him goodbye.

peter felt happier after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter because i'm really tired and shit.


	3. kilig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kilig: the rush of happiness you get after running into someone you care about.  
> wade catches up with peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to update everyday because i'm on midterm break and i'm not planning on doing homework soo...

wade stared at the phone in his hand, cradling his coffee in his other hand.  
he entered the number as a contact. he christened it 'peter :)'.  
he felt...warm. that tingly, fuzzy feeling that makes you feel weird and uncomfortable, but also extremely happy.  
'this shit is way too sappy for me' he thought and put his in his pocket.

he walked out of the store, sipping the hot drink. he wished he asked for more sugar.

the walk home was wade's therapy - he would think about everything stressing him out: school, choosing careers, homework and peter. sometimes he felt like his emotions were full blast and everything was suffocating.  
peter stressed him out the most right now.  
wade really liked the feeling of the autumn air brushing his skin, the sound of fallen leaves crunching beneath his shoes and the feeling of autumn in general. he loved autumn fashion, he loved autumn colors. he just loved it. 

wade reached home within minutes, but deep thoughts swirling around your head can make it feel like hours. he opened the door and took off his shoes by the doorway, making sure to close the door before sprinting upstairs to his bedroom.  
his bedroom was another safe place of his. it was painted dark blue, but you really see that. nearly every inch was covered in posters, random things he found and decided to keep and a huge pansexual pride flag. it was placed so that all the other posters looked like they were orbiting the flag, like a solar system of pop culture and pride.

he put the coffee on his bedside drawer and collapsed onto his bed. it was a huge pile of blankets, pillows, sheets and stuffed unicorns (which wade is extremely proud to own).  
wade pulled the phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his social media and playing music.

should her text peter now? would that make him seem too desperate?  
he decided to give it another hour, but the thought of finally being able to text peter swirled around in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? should i redo it? continue?


End file.
